1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric vehicle which runs by means of a motor using a battery as a power source.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that in an electric vehicle using a battery as a power source, an electromagnetic wave is generated from, for example, the motor, current control circuit or the like. There is the possibility of the electromagnetic wave generated in the electric vehicle adversely affecting various types of electric components mounted on the vehicle body. For this reason, it is desirable that an electromagnetic shield means be provided for electric components which may be adversely affected by an electromagnetic wave or electric equipments which might be electromagnetic wave generation sources.
In, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 8-186390, an electromagnetic shield means for a battery case is described. As the electromagnetic shield means, paint for electromagnetic shield having an effect of reflecting an electromagnetic wave is applied to a surface of the battery case. When electromagnetic shield paint is applied to the surface or the like of the battery case, as in the case of this prior art technique, a process for applying the paint, process for drying the applied paint, and the like are required, in addition to that the paint for electromagnetic shield itself is expensive. For this reason, the electromagnetic shield means not only takes a lot of time, but also requires great expenses.
In order to reduce the usage of the paint for electromagnetic shield, it is conceivable that the paint for electromagnetic shield is applied only to a part of the battery case around an electric component to be shielded inside the battery case. Alternatively, it is also conceivable that an electromagnetic shield member such as an iron plate is arranged inside the battery case. However, providing a conductive member in the small space inside the battery case is not desirable because a factor for causing an electric short circuit is provided.